


It Takes Two to Tango

by twoidiotsonelove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Incomplete, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoidiotsonelove/pseuds/twoidiotsonelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the star of the football team who dreams to dance and Levi is the stubborn International Award Winning Dancer who Eren has a slightly more than a crush on and who seems to only hate Eren. What will happen when Levi's Dance Club needs new members and Eren is more than willing to join?</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by the amazing Himeno Masuta's Levi/Eren tango fanart and the tango video that inspired it to write this fic! I hope you enjoy! Make sure to check out Himeno at hime1999 on tumblr and the video at www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-dkRUCuTqw it is so good! Anyways I hope you enjoy x.

Eren had a secret. Eren, the star of the football team, had a secret. 

He loved to dance.

More specifically he loved the tango.

Problem was, even though he had amazing footwork on the field, he had two left feet on the dance floor. Also, he was the star football player, what would people say if they found out he loved dance? He would be endlessly teased and ridiculed.

Despite this, he couldn’t help but admire the beauty and gracefulness that came with tango. He would always go on YouTube and online to see the dance, his favorite being “El Tango de Roxanne” and all the beautiful choreography that came with it. The build up, the suspense, the sensuality of it all. In awe, he was in utter awe.

Half the time he would stumble upon the videos of Levi Ackerman, one of the other most popular students at the school. Levi Ackerman was an international award winning dancer. Winning and placing first in so many competitions, making him one of the youngest and most successful dancers in the world. It was no wonder that he was the head of the dance team at school. But more than anything, Levi was the most beautiful dancer Eren had ever seen.

Eren had gone to all the dance shows hosted by the club in the hopes of seeing Levi perform first hand. Each time, Eren was left in amazement, transfixed by the beautiful movement and gracefulness Levi possessed. Making each move seem as natural as breathing, as if each turn and flip was natural and for him it was. He outshone any partner he may have had and each time Eren could only see Levi. Levi with the most beautiful body, with the most beautiful technique, with the most beautiful eyes…

Yeah, Eren was a little more than in love with him.

But it could never happen. Levi seems to hate Eren, for reasons that Eren can not even begin to understand. They had the same math class. Levi was obviously a genius, always getting A’s on his tests, while Eren was surviving with a C+ average. Their only interaction was limited to a simple “hi” from Eren and a scoff from Levi. Eren had countlessly tried to start up a conversation, but it never worked. 

After the last time he tried and got a death glare in return, he had refrained himself from continuing and simply admired from a distance, occasionally smiling at Levi.

Still, his middle-schooler crush on Levi never waned. If anything it intensified as Eren began to notice things that no one would otherwise. Like the fact that Levi only ever showed his emotions when he was with his best friends Erwin and Hanji. The way he may seemed to be a cold person, but was always willing to help those that needed it. The way he was more tired in Math class on Thursdays, probably because he had personal training Wednesday nights after the usual rehearsals. The way he watched Eren sometimes too, as if questioning why Eren even bothered and Eren wished he could change that. He just wanted Levi to acknowledge him.

Eren also realized how the Dance Club needed more members because otherwise they will have to close down the club. 

Levi doesn’t know how Eren plans to join, plans to learn and plans to change that look of disdain he has when he looks at him. Little does he know what was in store for him.

_______

“No Erwin, I will not make a fool of myself just to have people join the damn Dance Club. If they want to be there, they will. I'm not going to go out of my way for a bunch of shitty brats who don't appreciate the beauty of dance,” Eren overheard Levi say as a mass of students made their way to the cafeteria. The three best friends paid no mind to the green eyed star as they continued speaking.

“But you have to Levi! Otherwise your club will be shut down and you will not be able to dance,” Hanji said. 

"Tch," Levi simply responded, walking faster as to avoid his best friends’s instant pestering.

"Come on Levi! I know you'll find people that are more than willing to join, just make an announcement on the bulletin or something and I'm sure people sign up in an instant,” Hanji continued, not swayed by Levi’s indifferent demeanor.

“Listen to Hanji, Levi. You need more people,” Erwin continued, supporting Hanji.

“Fine! How about you do it then shitty four eyes and then we'll see what happens,” Levi said with a huff, storming away from his closest friends.

Erwin sighed and shook his head, looking at the retreating figure of Levi. “Good luck Hanji, if you need any help don’t hesitate to ask,” Erwin said before catching up with the stubborn dancer.

As Levi and Erwin kept moving forward, Eren didn’t know what came over him, but he grabbed Hanji's sleeve and motioned for her to follow him. Hanji looked a combination of confused and amused, but followed him anyways. 

“Is it true?” Eren asked, his eyes sparkling with so much hope, Hanji was slightly taken aback.

“Is what true?” Hanji asked, trying to not seem suspicious. Though Eren, the star athlete of the school, talking to Hanji was strange, since most athletes made fun of her for her passion for science. Though she knew Eren was different because he never partook in these teasing fest, and more than a few times had stopped them,

“That the dance team needs new members?” The underlying excitement in his voice could not be ignored and Hanji began to put the pieces together.

“Yeah, you interested?” Hanji asked wiggling her eyebrows in mischief, trying to see if Eren was simply bluffing.

“Yes,” Eren said with a blush, taken aback by his actions. Didn’t he just say how he couldn’t dance because a) he had two left feet and b) he would made fun of? Even then he continued, “I am.”

Hanji looked at him in shock, which was quickly replaced with a big smile. “Really?! That's great!” Hanji couldn’t hold her excitement as she reached for Eren’s hand, excited to see the person she last expected to join.

“Y-yeah,” Eren responded, a bit clueless as to what he should respond to. But then he remembered something he should probably mention. “Only thing is…I don't really know how to dance…” He admitted, embarrassed.

“Don't even worry about, do you like dance?”

“Yes, very much.” Eren nodded his head vigorously, his eyes pleading.

“Then, that's all you need! I'm sure the members will help you learn how to dance and it would be fun!” Hanji said with a wave of her hand.

“Okay, when can I sign up?” Eren said, with one of his most dazzling smiles. His excitement at finally doing something he truly loves seen in his lively manner.

“Right now!” Hanji said pulling out a sign up sheet.

"Weren't you just talking about this?” Eren asked, amused by how prepared Hanji seemed to be.

"I knew how Levi was going reacted, so I went ahead and did it anyways,” she responded with a smile on her face and a shrug.

“Okay," Eren said as he chuckled and proceeded to sign.

"Thank you! Club meets twice a week on Mondays and Wednesdays after school for three hours!" Hanji said as she ran ahead to the cafeteria.

"Ok I'll be there!" Eren yelled back waving at Hanji.

"You'll be where?" Mikasa, Eren's adopted sister asked. 

“Um..I decided to join the dance team!" Eren responded nervously, unsure of how his sister would respond. He knew she was okay with his passion for dance and how much he wanted to learn, but he wasn’t sure how she was going to react with him actually going through with it.

"Oh okay, that's nice. It won't interfere with football practice will it?” Was her simple reply.

"No we are off season and only meet up on Tuesdays and Thursdays for conditioning.”

"Very well. I'll join too.”

"What?! You don't even like dance Mikasa!” Needless to say the brunet was not expecting this reaction.

"You're joining, so I am too." She simply replied, as if her reasoning were obvious.

"I joined football and you didn’t." Eren feebly tried to respond.

"That's because they wouldn't let me because it was an all boys team, even though I am better than most of your teammates I might add.”

"You tried!?" Eren did not even pay attention to the other things she had said. Mikasa can be so strange sometimes, he forgets how overprotective she can be.

Mikasa just looked at him as if he were an idiot. That was how Armin, Eren's best friend, found the siblings.

“Hey! What's going on?” Armin asked, looking at his blushing best friend and the indifferent mask Mikasa had.

"Eren and I are joining the Dance Club and you should join with us,” Mikasa said, finally breaking eye contact with Eren to look at the blonde.

"Don't bring Armin into this!” The brunette tried to scold his sister.

"Sure, I've always wanted to learn how to dance,” Armin was saying before Eren had finished.

"Whaaaaat???" Eren said, completely confused.

"Oh come on Eren. We barely hang out and if we join a club together then we will spend more time together. Besides dancing is fun!” Armin said with a shrug. He was looking forward to joining something with his two best friends since they have hardly had the time to be together now that they were in high school.

"Fine," Eren said relenting to his closest friends. Secretly happy that his friends were joining with him. Unable to contain his excitement he hugged his best friends. “Thank you so much guys! You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Idiot,” Mikasa mumbled, hugging Eren in return. 

“What she said,” Armin chuckled, also hugging Eren. 

With that the three friends separated and went to get lunch.

____

“You did what shitty glasses?!” Levi said once Hanji finished speaking.

“I said I already found a willing new member for the club!”

“How did you even manage to do that? Did you threaten them? I swear to God Hanji…”

“Calm down Levi, let her talk and explain,” Erwin said, eating his food calmly.

“Thank you, Erwin. As I was saying, this fellow overheard our conversation and was more than willing to help!”

“And who might this fellow me?” Levi said with a falsely sweet tone.

“None other than Eren Jeager himself!” Hanji said enthusiastically/

“No,” Levi simply said, losing the mocking tone replaced by a serious one.

“May I ask why you are refusing when you don’t even know the guy?” Hanji asked, anticipating his reaction.

“I may not know him, but I know people like him. Do I have to remind you how his teammates harass you Hanji? Or how everyone on the team is a knuckle-headed tool that can’t tell the difference between their shit and chocolate?”

“Eren is not like them Levi, have you ever seen him do one bad thing?”

“No, but-”

“You always do this. You never give someone the benefit of the doubt, and let me tell you, Eren is worth it. He has never made fun of me, if anything he stopes the others when he is with them and scolds them. Eren is a good kid and you need to get that stick out of your ass. He wants to help, so let him help. Besides, him joining might makes other join as well, he is popular you know,” Hanji finished.

“She has a point Levi. Give the kid a chance. He is in my English class and he is one of the brightest kids there and one of the most respectful. Don’t you have math with him? You would know if he is like the others,” Erwin added, trying to help his friend see reason.

“He is an insufferable idiot. He can’t do math for shit and is always staring at me like an idiot,” Levi grumbled, a little embarrassed by his hostility towards Eren. “Though I do admit he has one hell of a determination to do his best and he’s always nice to everyone,” he finally relented.

“See, so give him a chance, and if he is as insufferable as you think he is, then kick him out. There is no harm in giving the kid a chance,” Erwin said, smiling in satisfaction seeing the raven gradually admit defeat.

“Fine, but if I say so, he has to go, ok?” Levi said, crossing his arms and huffing.

“Yay! I am sure you will not regret this Levi!” Hanji said.

“We’ll see shitty glasses, we’ll see”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is mean and Eren is a lot better than he made himself out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is unbetad so any mistake is my own! Please enjoy :) x

It was Wednesday of the following day and Eren was freaking out. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have done this. I mean I can’t really dance and I am just going to make a fool of myself,” Eren said, probably for the hundredth time that day to Mikasa.

“You and I both know that you are going to go through with this because you love dancing, and even though you think you can’t dance I’ve seen you when you think no one is looking, and you are a natural. You just need to refine your moves a bit,” she responded, a bit exasperatedly.

“You saw that?!” The revelation putting Eren on a different kind of panic. He thought no one had seen him in such a vulnerable moment. Yet he also found comfort in her words. Was he really a natural?

“Yes, Armin was there too and he can vouch for me, right Armin?”

“U-um yeah,” startling the blonde. “Eren you are really good, especially when you put your heart and mind into it. I am sure you will do great! And you won’t look any worse than me, you know I can’t even walk without falling, let along dance without making a fool of myself!”

“Yeah, it’ll also give me the opportunity to maybe talk to Levi. I must admit, though I am freaking out, I am also excited to join the Dance Club…” Eren quietly admitted with a shy smile on his face that quickly disappeared when he heard an all to familiar laugh.

“Ha please tell me you’re joking! Jaeger? Joining the Dance Club? What are you a girl?” Jean, Eren worst enemy and teammate said. This was what Eren had been afraid of. He didn’t really care about what others thought, but Jean was a whole other story. He knew how to get under his skin and make him mad; joining the Dance Club only gave Jean all the more ammo to tease Eren with.

“Shut up Jean, it’s just a thing I am trying out!” Was Eren’s weak response, but how else was he suppose to respond? He couldn’t just tell him blatantly that he loved dance and that the only reason why he did football was to please his parents who worried that his obsession would bring him trouble.

“Sure Jaeger, I knew you were a girl anyway,” Jean snickered leaving the three best friends, with a fuming Mikasa.

“Shut up Kirstean! I would like to see you try and keep up in a dance class,” she said after him, but he was too far to hear anyways.

“Eren don’t let what he said bother you, I know how he likes to get under your skin, but what you are doing is not wrong,” Armin tried to comfort his friend.

“It’s fine Mikasa, Armin, at least we got that out of the way,” Eren said resigned. “I’ll see you guys at rehearsals after school today, hopefully that will go down a lot smoother than this.” Eren could only hope, but knowing his luck so far with Levi it might seem near impossible.

____

“He’s late, he is out of the club,” Levi said entering the school’s dance studio.

“What are you even talking about Levi? Practice hasn’t even started, and it won’t start for another half an hour,” Hanji said following her best friend. Levi was doing his best to find a fault with Eren, but this was just ridiculous.

“Well he is the new kid so he needs to be early so I can see what he’s got. He also needs to audition to join.”

“Since when Levi? You need members and this club does not require the members to audition beforehand to join. Stop being ridiculous and oh would you look at that, here he comes with two more members!” Hang exclaimed excitedly, while Levi just huffed and scowled.

“Hey Eren! You’re early and you brought friends!” Hanji said greeting the trio once they entered.

“Yeah, this is my best friend Armin and sister Mikasa,” Eren said happily, gesturing to the blonde and raven respectively. “They wanted to join as well, though they don’t have much experience like me. They are eager to join though! And we are early because we wanted to see where the club was at and what we will have to do to catch up.” Eren knew that he had to be careful with Levi if he wanted to learn how to dance from him, so he didn’t want to seem too confident or like he knew much because that would only make him seem arrogant, and Levi didn’t like him much to begin with.

“You’re telling me you want to join a club with some of the best dancers in the dancing world without any prior experience stupid brat?” Levi said, angered at the nerves of the idiot. “You won’t survive here, so go back to your stupid little field and play fetch with your other teammates.”

“Levi!” Hanji said.

“Hey! You aren’t even giving him a change, that’s unfair!” Mikasa said, already hating the evil midget who dared be mean to her precious Eren.

“Mikasa, it’s okay,” Eren said trying to calm his sister down. “Levi, I know you don’t much like me, but I really want to learn how to dance. I-I admire you, I have admired you for such a long time and when I heard that the club needed members… well I thought it was a chance to fulfill my dream of not only learning how to actually dance, but to learn from you. I know I don’t have much experience, but I really want to learn and will do my best. I promise that I will work twice as hard until I reach what you deem to be worthy. Please, let us join your club and teach us all you are willing to teach us,” Eren ended, not once breaking eye contact with Levi.

And what Levi saw impressed him, he had to admit. Never before had he seen so much determination and passion in anyones eye, and yet here was this brat offering his all just to learn how to dance. Levi may have been wrong about him after all.

“Not bad,” he finally said, a look of mild impression on his face. “Very well, I will teach you, but you have to dedicate your time, I am not wasting my time on a kid who thinks he can learn how to dance in one day. We will meet up half an hour before and after practice to bring you guys to the level in which everyone is at. For now, you will simply watch and learn.”

“Thank you so much!” Never before had he seen a smile so beautiful. Wait, beautiful? What was Levi thinking? Though he had to admit the kid was practically radiating from the happiness. He received two more thank you’s from his friends.

Shortly after the other members of the Dance Club joined the group. Petra and Auruo were bickering, like always, until he bit his tongue…again, which only urged Petra on in scolding him. Then in came Gunther and Erd, the two solo dancers of the team who more often than not kept to themselves, which wasn’t a problem for Levi. They knew what they were doing and that was fine by him. Then came in the underclassmen of the group, Connie and Sasha, double trouble as the rest of the team liked to call them, who joined because they needed a club and ended up being some of the best dancers on their team, mostly for their unconventional methods of choreography but that’s a different story. Then came in Ymir and Christa, the love birds of the group. Ymir was very possessive of sweet innocent Christa, half the time the pair only danced with each other. But they also knew that sometimes they had to dance with the other members of the group though that was rare. Then came in Marco with Erwin and Mike. Marco was honestly one of the sweetest of the group and usually only danced with Christa, when Ymir allowed it, and with Petra, or with himself if he was left with no choice. The rest of the members were a combination of underclassmen that wanted to learn how to dance and were training to reach the competitive level of the main group.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin, were part of this last group of dancers, though they were as old of the primary members of the group.

“Listen up guys, these are our new members! Mikasa, Armin, and you all know Eren,” Hanji introduced the three friends all smiling and waving politely to their now new teammates.

“Thank you for having us!” Armin said enthusiastically.

“Tch what is the star football player doing here? Shouldn’t you be kicking a ball or something?” Auruo said, but grunted after Petra hit him in the gut.

“Don’t be mean! Welcome Eren, Mikasa, Armin. We are looking forward to working with you guys! I am Petra and I am Levi’s dance partner as well as a solo dancer. So if you ever have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask. This bleeding idiot is Auruo, he is a solo dancer and also a huge idiot, don’t mind him too much,” Petra smiled kindly.

“Thank you Petra, we are looking forward to learn from you,” Eren responded. He was so glad she was polite, he was afraid that she was going to be just like Levi because he knew they were partners and all. 

“Ok Jaeger, let’s see what you got,” Levi said suddenly coming up to Eren.

“Wha-at?” Eren said confused. “I thought you said you wanted us to just watch and learn…” 

“I know what I said, but I want to see what you got. I need to know what I am working with, brat,” Levi said with an impatient glint in his stormy gray eyes.

“Ok, what would you like me to do?”

“Do a simple waltz with Petra,” he said. Eren was relieved. He could do ballroom waltz, he had to learn when he was younger because his parents said it would come in handy later on, and he was actually good at it.

“Awesome, come Eren, we are going to do some basic steps, you know how to do it right?” Petra said, approaching the corner of the studio where the stereo was at. She then selected a slow paced song that was perfect for a waltz.

They took the stance in the middle of the dance floor, everyone watching. But once they took that first step, it was as if no one was there with them. It was just Eren, Petra and the music and they were off. Though he was a bit rusty and at times tense, he had some moves, and was able to move and follow Petra’s lead. At one point he was able to take the lead instead and it went well.

Levi couldn’t take his eyes off of him. True, the kid was a bit stiff and missed a couple of steps, but you can tell that he was enjoying himself, that he was lost in the music and was genuinely enjoying it. His passion was, for a lack of a better word, beautiful. He had an air and sort of grace when he moved, though it wasn’t as fluid, it was there. Levi was incredible impressed, especially when Eren began gaining more confidence and started doing more complicated moves and lifts, lifting Petra with such care and grace, it was hard to believe he never had experience before.

Once the song had ended Petra smiled up at Eren. “Wow! You did so good Eren, never thought you had it in you!”

“Thank you, I didn’t either. But I was lucky in that Levi chose a waltz over other dances because the waltz is the only dance I learned when I was younger,” Eren said scratching the back of his head shyly. He has never felt more alive in his life and though he knows it wasn’t the best, he was impressed with himself. Losing himself in the dance and gaining enough confidence to lift up Petra like that was something he thought would never happen.

“Wow Eren! You did so well!” Armin said, running up to the brunette, Mikasa following him with a small proud smile.

“Thank you, Armin!”

“Not bad brat, a lot better than I would have expected. You need to work on being less stiff when your dancing though and need to improve your improvisation skills, you had a few missteps here and there, but otherwise not bad,” Levi said, once again impressed by Eren. Who would’ve thought?

“Thank you so much Levi, I know I have a lot of work to do, but you don’t know how important and meaningful your criticism is for me,” Eren said once again directing that blinding smile at Levi.

“Can you do any other dances?” Levi said trying to change the subject, blushing slightly at the look of utter joy Eren had been directing at him.

“When I was younger my parents enrolled me to ballroom dancing courses so I know the basics of most ballroom dances,” Eren shrugged.

“What about the tango? This year’s competition’s theme is the tango, and if you want to be in the club you have to learn.”

“Umm, I really love the tango, but I must admit that when it comes to that dance I have two left feet, I can’t ever seem to get the steps right or the lifts when I tried when I was younger, I can’t even picture now that I’m older,” Eren admitted. 

“Very well, you will be dancing with Petra and the other members of the club the other dances to improve what you know already and bring you at a competing level. As for the tango,” Levi honestly didn’t know what had come over him, “I will personally teach you Friday’s after school. You have potential and I think you will be able to compete. As for your friends, well I need to see where they are at, but I believe they will do their training with the rest of the group as well. Is that okay?”

Eren was looking at Levi with utter shock. Had he heard right? Did Levi just offer to teach him to tango? Levi Ackerman, world famous dancer, Levi? Levi who was the king of the tango? Eren was going to be alone, with Levi, his crush, doing the tango?

“Oi brat, change your expression or you're going to be stuck looking like a gaping fish,” Levi said, looking away and blushing at Eren’s staring.

“I-I’m sorry, I am just surprised. I will be honored to be taught by you! I promise you I won’t disappoint Levi!” Eren didn’t know what came over him, but he hugged Levi. He didn’t realize his mistake until he heard Petra and Hanji snicker at Levi’s surprised look. “I’m so sorry Levi! I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s fine, just don’t let it happen again,” Levi grumbled walking away. No one saw the huge blush that Levi was sporting, which was good because otherwise he would’ve had to kill someone.

“Told you, you were a natural Eren,” Mikasa said, happy that her brother was finally going to learn how to tango, his favorite dance.

“Shut up Mikasa,” Eren said smiling bashfully at the events that just happened.

“I didn’t know you had it in you Eren! You even impressed our little captain, which is a hard thing to do!” Hanji said, patting Eren on the back. “But I thought you said you didn’t know how to dance?”

“U-um I don’t, not really, everything I know I learned when I was younger or from watching the team dance at your shows,” Eren admitted.

“You come to our shows?” Petra asked. She would have never thought that Eren Jaeger was so interested in dance, since most of the football players seemed to be rude tools to her.

“Oh yes! I really love dance and the way you guys dance is just so…amazing!” Eren said wistfully. “I have never seen anyone be as natural and beautiful as Levi- I mean as all of you guys,” Eren finished, blushing at admitting his admiration for Levi. Everyone simply laughed.

“It’s okay Eren, we all know how beautiful Levi is when he dances, we’ve all been there,” Petra said. Eren was just satisfied that they thought it was simple admiration and not the huge crush he had on him.

After that, once Levi returned with a mask of boredom, he saw the level in which Mikasa and Armin were at. Mikasa was naturally good at it, which was to be expected since she was good at everything she did. She was assigned to work with the other members like Eren to refine her dancing abilities. Armin, well he wasn’t as good, but his determination was definitely note worthy. He was to work with the other underclassmen who were learning the basics, meaning he was to work directly under Erwin who was responsible for that group of the club. At the end of rehearsal the trio received their gear as new members of the club and the training regime they were suppose to follow in preparation for the training. For Eren and Mikasa it wasn’t anything new since the new regime was very similar to the ones they did for football and volleyball respectfully. Armin wasn’t intimated though since he had Eren and Mikasa to help him.

“I’ll see you Friday brat, don’t be late or anything,” Levi said as everyone prepared to leave.

“I won’t! I’ll be there,” Eren said, once again smiling like Levi just gave him the best birthday and christmas present wrapped into one. Levi simply tch’ed before leaving.

Eren was excited to start training with Levi. Levi was confused by these new feelings he was developing for the insufferable brat. _I’m probably just surprised that he’s good is all, no big deal. He's still a brat_ , Levi tried to convince himself. But little did he know that this was just the beginning of the developing feelings he was having for Eren. He did not know what was in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will have an insight to Levi's thought and Levi and Eren's one to one training! I hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after rehearsals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the next chapter! Just a reminder that this is unabated, any mistake is my own. I hope you enjoy it.

Eren didn’t know what to expect the following day. He had hoped that maybe now that he was in the Dance Club that things with Levi would have changed, that their relationship would pass the taciturn one they currently had. As he hoped, he equally feared the possibility that this has changed nothing, that Levi was going to act as if he didn’t know him. He didn’t know what to do if that were the case.

When he entered his math class though, Levi was no where to be seen. He took his usual seat behind where Levi sat, hoping the raven would come soon, but also hoping he wasn’t. 

Right when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, Levi had walked in as if nothing. Eren was equally relieved as he was scared. As Levi made his way to his seat, he looked at Eren. Right when it looked like he was going to just sit down and not speak he nodded at Eren and greeted him with a simple “brat.”

“Hello Levi!” Eren couldn’t help the smile that overcame his face, Levi was finally acknowledging him. Levi looked a bit stunned by Eren’s greeting and immediately took a seat. Eren just assumed that he had just come off as a bit too enthusiastic and maybe embarrassed Levi. What he didn’t see was the slight blush Levi was sporting or the small smile that graced his lips. 

Levi was taken aback by this reaction. The kid merely greeted him, no need for his face to heat up, or smile subconsciously…or for his heart to flutter. He never paid much attention the kid in the past, so why should he now? Though he has to admit that he has always found him attractive and, no matter how hard he tried to hate him, charming. Maybe it had something to do with the confirmation that the brat isn’t actually like the other meathead that he has had the misfortunate of meeting. He always just assumed that Eren just seemed nice, that it was a facade and that he was actually a grade A asshole. He should’ve known better, seeing as Eren never had gotten in trouble nor had he ever tried to be mean.

It was then that the teacher began the class, interrupting Levi’s train of thought. He blushed again at the realization that he was still thinking about Eren and tried to occupy himself with getting his things out of his backpack and focusing on the lecture.

Eren noticed that Levi was acting a bit strange, but ultimately decided not to put too much thought into it, otherwise he would overthink things and start thinking about Levi. When he starts thinking of Levi, he will start thinking about yesterday’s rehearsals and how free he felt dancing, and how beautiful Levi looked when he danced and how beautiful Levi is as a whole and smart…

Yeah Eren needed to stop and pay attention in class. He was doing very well in all his other classes but math was his worst. He needed to do well from now on if he wants to get a good grade in the next test. With that in mind, he gently shook his head, as to get rid of all thought of Levi and began to focus in class.

The professor had just announced that there will be a quiz next week, in preparation for the test that was scheduled for two weeks from then. He said that he will go over the material that will be covered on the test and with that went into logarithms, Eren’s least favorite subject, and Levi’s favorite.

For the rest of the class Eren tried to pay close attention to the lecture, and though he succeeded for the most part, he couldn’t help but look at Levi, the way he was focused in the lecture, the way his eyelashes fanned over his cheek when he looked down, the little dimple that appeared between his brows when he furrowed them, the way his gray eyes changed colors when he looked down at his paper. It was during one of these moments that Levi felt Eren’s gaze, he usually did, but for the first time decided to acknowledge them, so he very slowly turned his head slightly and glanced at Eren, who looked like a deer in a headlight when their eyes met. His face quickly turned red and he immediately apologized and looked down. 

Levi couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that escaped because of Eren’s reaction. _Cute brat_ Levi had thought. Eren immediately looked up again when he heard Levi’s chuckle, he’s never seen him laugh, and his eyes widened when he saw the softness in Levi’s gaze. That changed when Levi realized what he had done, his eyes widening as well and then turning away from Eren’s gaze.

Eren could not believe that that had just happened. He couldn’t be more happy. It was the first time Levi looked at him in class and the first time he saw an expression other than the cold look he was used to seeing. The brunette felt his heart race, and it was like falling in love with Levi all over again.

Levi could not believe that that had just happened either. How could a meat headed brat affect him so much? He must admit that it was a nice too see Eren’s cute blush and adorable expression when Levi caught him, but so what…

Levi thinks he may have underestimated the brat and the power he had over him already. _It’s fine, I was just impressed with his dance skills from yesterday and I’m just surprised that he isn’t a total douche bag, that’s why I am acting weird_. Yeah, that’s what Levi told himself. He thought that things would go back to normal soon enough and that he was just reacting to the new information on Levi, that things will get back to normal once the shock wears off. This blushing will stop by Friday when he will spend time with Eren after school.

Yeah right…

____

At the end of class, Eren realized that he was screwed for the quiz and the test. When he had managed to pay attention in class he was left clueless to what the teacher was even talking about. He thought about maybe talking to Armin for help, but Armin was always busy, and now that he will be spending his only free time in dance, he will not have time for anything. Same for Mikasa, who was also very busy with her classes, and worrying about Eren to actually help in class. It was when he was packing his things and noticed Levi that the idea of maybe asking Levi for help can work out. Levi was really smart and nearly always ended with a perfect score on the quizzes and tests. 

“Umm Levi?” he began, scared for how he would react. Levi looked at him from the corner of his eyes and raised an eyebrow as to say _“Yes?”_ indicating that Eren had his attention. 

“You’re really good at math, and you know we have a quiz coming up and I am not so good at the material we are learning so I was wondering…if… you know.. I was wondering if-”

“Spit it out already brat, or we are going to be late for our next class,” Levi said, slinging his bag over his shoulders and titling his head, suggesting that they walked and talked.

“Right, sorry, I was well…wondering… ifyoucantutorme,” Eren blurted out the last bit before he lost the courage to do so.

“What was that last bit?” Levi knew what he said, but seeing Eren all flustered was something he was not going to go easy on.

Eren sighed and in a quieter voice he resignedly said, “ was wondering if you can tutor me.”

“Tutor you, don’t you have other friends that can help you?”

“It’s not that I don’t it’s just that they are busy, and besides, you are one of the smartest people I know, who better than you to help me in the math class that we are both in, might I remind.” _It will also give me the chance to spend more time with you_. Eren mentally added as an afterthought.

“Flattery will usually get you anywhere with most people, but not with me, brat,” Levi was having too much fun giving the brat a hard time.

“Please Levi,” he didn’t want to resort to this but he stopped in the middle of the crowded hallway, clasped his hands together, and did the best puppy dog look he could manage, pouting as if humanity’s survival depended on it. Levi stopped, and when he looked into his caribbean eyes, he knew he was done for.

“Fine, I’ll help you. Stop doing that dumb face, people are watching,” Levi said, turning to start walking again. He didn’t turn soon enough and caught Eren’s elated expression. Levi was flustered and kept on walking.

“Thank you so much Levi! This means so much to me. I promise I will make you proud!”

“Not so fast brat. If we are doing this, it will be under my rules and my way. The moment you complain consider my help over, you understand?” Levi said, trying to regain some of his pride and authority after Eren’s little stunt.

“Yes, sir,” Eren said, saluting the raven, his smile not wavering.

“Tch, whatever,” Levi said, finally arriving at his class. “I’ll see you later, brat, don’t forget we have a one-on-one dance lesson tomorrow after school.” And with that Levi left, leaving Eren with the biggest smile. Once again, Levi was left wondering what he had just done and whether he was going to regret his decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if it was rather short, I have been busy with classes! I'll try and do my best to at least post a chapter every week! Thank you for reading! If there is anything you would like to see happen between the characters just message me on my AoT blog lovingerenxlevi. Once again, I hope you enjoyed x.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this took so long to update! I was just so busy with school but I am now on break so I should be able to update more often! Thank you so much for being to patient and taking the time to read this fic. 
> 
> This chapter is unbeta'd as per usual so any mistake is my own. I also don't own the characters or SNK just the story.
> 
> Once again I hope you enjoy!

Friday came too soon and not soon enough for Eren. He still couldn’t believe that he was going to have a one on one session with Levi. 

In his excitement he had forgotten that he wasn’t fully prepared to dance for he did not have dancing shoes and practice clothes, though he probably could have gotten away with his normal football practice attire. That is why Thursday afternoon he had gone shopping after school. Mikasa had tagged along which was nice because then he had an excuse to give his classmates if they asked what he was doing buying dance shoes and clothes.

He had stored his items in his locker Friday morning and went to his first class with Mikasa.

They day had gone by in a blur, until it came time for math class. It was similar as the day before, Levi had nodded at him in simple greeting and Eren tried to focus in class but ultimately failed and kept glancing at Levi the entire period.

He just couldn’t believe that the beautiful man before him was going to give him one on one lesson in just a few hours. This man who moved like a literal swan with grace, but with the intensity and feline like movements of a tiger. This man with the most beautiful gray eyes and elegant and delicate features. This man wit-

“What are you looking at, brat? Focus,” Levi had said, noticing Eren’s intense staring and, unable to focus himself, had said something. In his peripheral vision he saw Eren turn bright red and look down at his notes. He was so flustered he hadn’t noticed Levi’s slight blush and small smile that graced his lips, once again thinking about how adorable Eren is. 

However, Levi’s words did not stop Eren from glancing at Levi every once and a while, and Levi found it that he didn’t mind the attention so much. He actually enjoyed Eren’s interest, though he does not understand why the brat was so interested in him to begin with. It was in that manner that the class continued and finished.

“Remember we will meet in the dance room after class. I can’t spend more than an hour with you today but maybe next week we can spend more depending on your level of dancing and how well your progress is going,” Levi said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Yes, I am looking forward to working with you this afternoon,” Eren said, smiling at Levi, excited to be taught by the king of dance himself. Levi simply nodded and immediately left, affected by his smile once again. Eren smiled again at Levi being flustered, thinking the usually stoic man to be very cute, a difference to how sexy he usually sees him to be. He packed his things as well and made his way to his next class, hoping the day would go by quickly.

____________

Once the last bell rang Eren was immediately out of his seat and out the door, headed towards his locker. He was so excited he couldn’t even contain it. He quickly put his books away and went to the dance room, not wanting to keep Levi waiting.

Since Levi wasn’t there yet, Eren went to change into is new clothes, by the time he was back Levi was there, already in his dance attire. 

“Someone went shopping, nice clothes brat,” Levi said, glancing at Eren’s clothes, appreciating how the tank top hugged Eren’s torso well, outlining his muscles well.

“Thanks, I thought it better to be prepared than not,” Eren said slightly blushing and turning away. He placed his things against one of the walls ready for what Levi may have in store for him.

“Well since you haven’t really danced tango before we will do the basic steps, the cliche ones they show in dance films, you know which ones I am talking about right brat?” 

Eren nodded, “Yeah, like the Two Walks and Promenade, right?”

“Very good, you have done your research.” Levi then moved towards the corner of the room where the stereo was set up and connected his iPod. The room was then filled with the beautiful sounds of Vito Disalvo's “Tango in the park” one of the classics. “You have heard this song before?” Levi had asked, his facial expression changing into one of intensity, an intensity he only ever used while dancing. Eren had never been on the receiving end of such a look before and, boy, he wasn’t ready. He had never seen Levi as intense or as sexy as he looked now walking towards him as if he were a tiger and Eren his prey.

“Yes,” Eren responded, out of breath, transfixed by Levi’s movements already, and they haven't even begun dancing yet.

“I will take the position of the female counterpart for this, you know the basic stance correct?” As an answer Eren got into position hesitantly putting his right hand on Levi’s waist. “Come on brat, don’t be shy now, hold me like you mean it,” Levi said, causing Eren to tighten his grip and be closer to Levi than he has ever before. “Good,” Levi said, sounding as breathless as Eren felt. “We will start with the simple Two Walks and then move from there.”

With that they were off and it was like a switch changed in Eren, just like it had for Levi when he started the music. It was like before with Petra, only him, Levi and the music. He was able to do to the steps well, but a part of him was still tense.

“Loosen up brat. You are doing well but you’re still too stiff. Let the music guide you not your fears,” Levi had whispered into Eren’s ear, making the latter male shiver at the feeling. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and tried to welcome the music like he never had before. It was then that he felt the music, really felt it, and it became easier to completely let go of his inhibitions and move with Levi. 

Levi was in awe, he had never felt so free when dancing with another partner as he did with Eren. Though the beginning was rough, after his words to Eren they just clicked. It was as if they were meant to dance together, as if they were born to be right here in this room, to be dancing to this song, in each other arms. There was something liberating about moving with him and his face, well it was something else.

Levi saw nothing but the uttermost passion in those Caribbean eyes. Fire, fire of the most welcoming kind. He felt consumed by it and they were so close to each other, he felt Eren’s quiet breaths on his lips, his strong hands holding him close. Levi forgot the world surrounding them and he didn’t mind, he wanted to stay in the comforts of the hold of this beautiful being in front of him.

It was with this feeling that he felt the gap between their lips decreasing, it was when they were a whisper away from kissing that something just clicked in Levi’s mind and he turned slightly away.

“Let’s try and do some lifts,” Levi said, remembering why they were there to begin with. It was like the spell was momentarily broken for Eren blinked as if waking up from a trance. He cleared his throat and looked away, letting go of Levi and trying to regain some of his control. It just dawned to him that he was about to _kiss_ Levi, the man who he has had a crush on for the longest time, the same man he thought didn’t like him, at least not that way. 

_We were just getting lost in the moment, that is all. He wasn’t going to kiss me. He doesn’t want to kiss me, obviously._ Eren couldn’t control his thoughts, but it made sense to him, Levi hadn’t paid him much attention before and he was just getting in his dance mood, no big deal. Though Levi did get close to him, they were so close to kissing all he had to do was close the almost nonexistent gap and then he would have Levi’s lips on his and finally know what it felt like. _No, stop that Eren._ He needed to try and control his emotions before he read too much into Levi’s actions. He also needed to face the possible reality that Levi does not feel the same as he does, before he had his heart broken.

“Okay,” he finally said as a response. “What lift do you want to do first?” He asked, looking back at Levi who had a bit of a confused look. He didn’t understand Eren’s sudden change, maybe he had ruined the moment, but he was going to do something reckless. What was he thinking almost kissing the brat?

“Let’s just do some basic lifts for now.” That was how the rest of the lesson remained, with an awkward detached air to it. But it didn’t last long since they had spent the majority of the lesson in the tranced-like state they were in. They tension also eased away, since Eren’s vibrant and social personality left no room for uncomfortableness and Levi couldn’t help but give into it, gradually becoming comfortable with Eren. They were both in great spirits once their hour was up. They packed, a bit sad at ending the lesson, something Levi was surprised to realize.

“Umm Levi?” Eren said as they were gathering their things. “Thank you so much for taking the time to do this, I can’t tell you how much it truly means to me.”

Levi was taken aback by Eren’s honesty. “You have great potential Eren, I am just helping you build on it. Nothing big,” he tried to play it off as if it were nothing.

Eren shook his head, chuckling a bit. “Levi it is a big deal. I don’t think you understand how naturally talented and amazing you are, and how fortunate I am to even have a fraction of your attention. Anyone with eyes can see the natural beauty and grace you have when dancing and would know how lucky I am to have you teach me, for I know they would do anything to be in the position that I am in to be here. So thank you so much Levi. I hope that you won’t be disappointed, I will do my best to make you proud.” Eren finished giving Levi a gentle smile, causing the older man to blush and looked at Eren surprised. No one had ever told him such things and with such genuine honesty. Of course he knew he was talented, he had the trophies and tittles to prove that, but no one had expressed him such awe and… care before.

“Th-thank you,” Levi said, not knowing how else to react. “You are very kind but you don’t give yourself enough credit either. You have natural talent kid, more talent than anyone I have ever seen. You have potential and I know you will do great. We just need to refine those natural talents into something that will take people’s breath away.” _More than you already do, you obnoxiously honest brat._ Levi couldn’t help but think. 

At hearing Levi’s praise, Eren’s face once again brightened up with the most beautiful smiles Levi had ever seen, but it was his eyes, the way they sparkled that took Levi’s breath away. “Thank you so much Levi!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi said, finally zipping up his gym back and heading towards the door, Eren eagerly following behind him. He didn’t want to leave the brat, he actually enjoyed being with him, a feat not easily accomplished in a short period of time. That was when he was when he remembered that Eren had asked for his help. “Oi Eren, give me your phone.”

“My phone?” Eren said reaching into the outer pocket of his bag and handing Levi his phone. “Why?”

“For what else? To give you my number. You did ask me to tutor you for Math and how else am I suppose to contact you?”

“R-right,” _Duh, why else? At least I will have his number now._ That realization made him blush.

“We can meet up at the library in town this weekend or one of our places to start studying for the quiz next Friday,” Levi said, oblivious to Eren’s blushing face.

“Y-yeah sounds good.”

“Okay, good work today and I will text you this weekend about meeting up,” Levi said retuning Eren his phone after dialing himself to have Eren’s number. At this point they are outside of the school and in the parking lot.

“Yeah, see you this weekend Levi, and once again thank you for everything. I look forward to working with you.” Levi did not miss the slight smirk Eren gave him.

“Yeah, ditto,” Levi said and with that they went to their respective cars and left. Both looking forward to seeing each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you want to see anything happen in this fic feel free to message me on my tumblr, lovingerenxlevi.tumblr.com. Or leave a comment! Thank you for everything :)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd so please go easy on it. I plan for this to be a short fic and I hope to write a couple chapters more as soon as possible! Once again, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! You can always find me at my tumblr, for AoT feel free to go to my blog lovingerenxlevi.tumblr.com :)


End file.
